galaxylifefandomcom-20200223-history
Zeppelin
__TOC__ About *Stopping Zeppelins is easy, provided your defenses away from what it's attacking *Most powerful air unit but definitely not the most powerful trainable unit(Level 7 Kamikaze of 5500 Damage) and the most powerful among all units(Golems and Smasher Squad if a total of 8500 Damage) *Gets past Missile Launchers (up to level 3) without too much difficulty. At higher levels like 5 or 6, Missile Launchers become a major threat. *Weakness: Falcons, Colossus, Wasps, and Bazookas in Bunkers *A level 8 Star Base and are required to unlock it *Takes the longest time to produce, at 40 minutes. *Practically a moving air version of the Mortar with less range. *Sparragon uses a weaker version of one Zeppelin to attack the player *It's hard to kill without the use of bunkers, even though a level 6 Missile Launcher can take them down easily. *Good in bunkers against the S-Trikes and Starlinators combo, but can be easily destroyed by colossi. *Since Zeppelins cannot attack air units, combing them with Colossus or Falcon is more effective. Tips *Can't be attacked by Mortars, Freeze Turrets, and Cannon Blasts due to it being an air unit. Use this to your advantage; put Zeppelins in areas without turrets that can hit the air. *Be wary of high health buildings situated next to Missile Launchers. *Avoid upgrading Zeppelins to level 6. Zeppelins at this level rarely make back their production cost or time. *If you need to deploy Zeppelins near Missile Launchers, consider dropping 20 or so Wasps near the turret. While the launcher attacks the Zeppelin, Wasps attack the turret. Colossus is more effective, but takes 25 minutes to build, while Wasps only take 18 seconds. *Not recommended for bunker use at high levels (300+) due to people using Colossus. *Bunkers are a major threat, as they will be able to destroy Zeppelin from outside its AOE range if the Zeppelin is attacking a different building. *Avoid bunkers at all costs. (It's Ok to do this sometimes as it does not cost a million.) *Zeppelins with Colossus and Starlinator can be a very strong army, Colossi are distracting defenses while Zeppelins and Starlinators destroy the defenses but watch out if there is Mortars or Missile launchers. *Level 6 Zeppelins deals with the second-highest damage among all the units while Level 7 Kamikazes have the highest damage of 5500, except comparing with golems or some Halloween monsters. Even Smasher Squad in Individual have lower damage than Zeppelin if Mercs not in the group, because the Merc Head only deals 2500 damage individually, every 3 others makes 2000 damage, it only works 8500 damage when a group of mercs in battles meaning it is stronger than this. *This unit is one of the 3 craftable units in the Inventory other than the Colossus and the Starlinator. *Zeppelins crowd because of their sizes. It would be possible, to put 2-3 Zeppelins by buildings. Expansions | Health Stage 1 = 16,000 | Damage Stage 1 = 2,000 | Damage Type Stage 1 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 1 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 1 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 1 = Ground | Speed Stage 1 = 0.5 | Range Stage 1 = 50 | Size Stage 1 = 70 | Building Time Stage 2 = 40m | Cost Stage 2 = | Health Stage 2 = 16,000 | Damage Stage 2 = 2,400 | Damage Type Stage 2 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 2 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 2 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 2 = Ground | Speed Stage 2 = 0.5 | Range Stage 2 = 50 | Size Stage 2 = 70 | Building Time Stage 3 = 40m | Cost Stage 3 = | Health Stage 3 = 16,000 | Damage Stage 3 = 2,800 | Damage Type Stage 3 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 3 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 3 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 3 = Ground | Speed Stage 3 = 0.5 | Range Stage 3 = 50 | Size Stage 3 = 70 | Building Time Stage 4 = 40m | Cost Stage 4 = | Health Stage 4 = 20,000 | Damage Stage 4 = 2,800 | Damage Type Stage 4 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 4 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 4 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 4 = Ground | Speed Stage 4 = 0.5 | Range Stage 4 = 50 | Size Stage 4 = 70 | Building Time Stage 5 = 40m | Cost Stage 5 = | Health Stage 5 = 20,000 | Damage Stage 5 = 3,200 | Damage Type Stage 5 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 5 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 5 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 5 = Ground | Speed Stage 5 = 0.5 | Range Stage 5 = 50 | Size Stage 5 = 70 | Building Time Stage 6 = 40m | Cost Stage 6 = | Health Stage 6 = 20,000 | Damage Stage 6 = 3,200 | Damage Type Stage 6 = Area Blast | Fire Rate Stage 6 = 1/Sec | Target Stage 6 = Anything | Unit Target Stage 6 = Ground | Speed Stage 6 = 0.75 | Range Stage 6 = 50 | Size Stage 6 = 70 }} Gallery lv 2 zeppelin.png|A lvl. 2 Zeppelin in the Starport Lv 1 zeppelin.png|a lvl. 1 Zeppelin in a Starport zeppellin.PNG|a zeppellin in the warp gate Zeppelin.gif|Animated Zeppelin ( By : Vincent ) ------ click to view ------ Zeppelin-grk.gif|Animated Zepplin 2 ( By : Vincent ) ------ click to view ------ See Also |Category2= |Category3= |Category4= |Category5= |}} Category:Aircrafts Category:Units Images Category:Collection